


Second Skin

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Leather Trousers, Leather kink kinda??, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Yaoi, rukiha, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Ruki really liked the leather pants Uruha was wearing for Spooky Box 2 Abyss.





	Second Skin

There was only one hour before the live. Everyone was slightly nervous, hoping that there would be no issues or technical difficulties and that the fans would have a great time. At the same time they were excited, ready to go on stage, do what they loved doing, leave their audience speechless and begging for more.  
  
"Uru, can I talk to you?"  
  
Uruha immediately stopped practising on his guitar and looked up at the vocalist. Was there something wrong? Were they experiencing a last minute problem? Was Ruki not feeling well? But then wouldn't he address the matter to the whole band?  
  
"Sure," he said and gently placed his guitar on the couch. He stood up and followed Ruki to a corner a little away from the others.  
  
"What is it?" the guitarist asked, sounding a lot calmer than he felt.  
  
"I miss seeing you in shorts."  
  
Uruha closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. Was the vocalist serious right now? "Ruki, we've already talked about this," he said patiently, sounding like a parent trying to explain something to a child. "I don't want to look like the girl of the band all the time, especially as years go by. I'm not saying I will never wear shorts again but--"  
  
"Will you let me finish?" Ruki cut him off and there was a dangerous and full of promise glint in his eyes. "I miss seeing you in shorts but these leather pants are really hot."  
  
Uruha blinked. He had not expected that. "R-really?" he asked dumbfounded but also pleased.  
  
Ruki ran a finger over his leather clad thigh, making the taller one shiver. "Yes," he whispered, his face coming closer to the guitarist's, their lips almost touching. "Don't take them off when we change after the live."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The live had been a huge success. Everyone was delighted and elated by the passion and love they received from the crowd, singing along, headbanging, screaming for more.  
  
However, now that it was over and they had given it their all, the five members were exhausted and wanted to get some rest. Everyone had changed into casual and more comfortable clothes and was now free of makeup.  
  
Everyone except for Uruha.  
  
"Oi, Uruha," Aoi called, "aren't you gonna take these pants off?"  
  
Uruha, who had decided to comply with his lover's wishes, grinned. "Do you really want to see me naked that badly, old man?"  
  
"Tch," was Aoi's only reply and he whipped his hair - even though it was shorter now, he still looked like the fabulous superstar that he was. "You wish."  
  
Ruki looked at Uruha; and from his hungry eyes, it was clear that he was definitely wishing for that sight at the moment. He slowly licked his lips, not caring whether the others noticed or not - they all knew about their relationship anyway.  
  
Uruha looked at the vocalist. He had left the unnatural lenses and the makeup on as well, hoping that this would excite the other even more. Judging by Ruki's deep, slightly shaky breath, he had been right.  
  
  
***  
  
  
They had finally arrived at Ruki's place, Uruha feeling the leather pants clinging tightly to his skin. It was a little uncomfortable but not a bad feeling altogether. And he couldn't deny that he wanted to feel more than just the leather against his hot skin. He wanted his lover.  
  
Ruki closed the door behind them and pinned Uruha to it. Before the guitarist even knew what was going on, his plump lips were attacked by familiar soft ones. His hands found their way on the shorter man's waist, pulling him flush against him and deepening their kiss.  
  
"You're so hot, 'Ruha," the vocalist said breathlessly.  
  
The taller man grinned and hummed and his hands trailed lower, cupping the smaller man's plump buttcheeks, pulling him even closer and making him moan.  
  
And then, before Ruki could realise what was going on, he was the one pinned against the door, Uruha focused on his neck. Kisses, licks and bites elicited all sorts of sweet and erotic sounds that were music to the guitarist's ears.  
  
Uruha felt his lover's hands slowly caress his back and find their way lower and lower. When they were below the waist, Ruki took his time exploring the other's leather clad body with feather light touches. Uruha couldn't help but wonder how the other felt not wearing leather himself, the thighs he loved so much not bare and exposed but covered with leather. The guitarist pressed on the other's touch and sucked on his collarbone, making him groan. 

He pulled back a little just to rid the shorter man of his shirt. Their hands and mouths were immediately all over each other again, not bearing to remain unconnected for more than a few seconds.  
  
Ruki cupped the other's erection through his pants, causing him to bite hard on his neck.  
  
"Fuck," Ruki gasped. "That's going to leave a mark."  
  
Uruha looked at him with his unnatural eyes and heavy makeup. "Good," was all he had to say, wanting the whole world to know that the petite vocalist was only his.  
  
Ruki pulled him in for a hungry kiss, unbuttoning the taller's shirt and slipping it off his shoulders until it dropped to the floor. Uruha's long fingers fumbled with the other's zipper, carefully and gently pulling it down. Ruki pushed him back slightly just so he could take off his ripped jeans and throw them to some unknown corner.  
  
They didn't even bother with finding their way to the bedroom. Ruki ended up lying on the floor, Uruha looming over him. The guitarist was losing himself to the pleasure offered by the other's talented fingers playing with his nipples. He was breathing hard on Ruki's neck while his own fingers were caressing the man beneath him all over.  
  
Uruha began to move lower, his full lips setting fire on the other man's skin until he reached his designer underwear. The guitarist claimed his lover's lips again as his hand wrapped around the smaller man's erection, Ruki moaning into the kiss.  
  
Uruha pulled the vocalist's boxers down until they were out of the way. He offered his long fingers to the other, who took them in his mouth and began to suck on them. Uruha couldn't suppress a groan and he bucked his hips into the other, making him whimper with his lips still around the guitarist's digits.  
  
When his fingers were sufficiently coated with saliva, Uruha pushed one into the other's entrance. Ruki gasped at the intrusion but soon started to move his hips.  
  
Uruha looked at his lover, a thin layer of sweat on his creamy skin, full pouty lips swollen after all the kissing. "You're beautiful," he breathed.  
  
Ruki whimpered at the sound of these words and the addition of another finger. He was holding onto Uruha's arms as though for dear life, his nails biting into the porcelain skin, fucking himself on the digits exploring and stretching him.  
  
When Ruki was properly prepared, Uruha unbuttoned his pants. As he was about to pull them down, however, he felt two delicate hands on his wrists. Confused, he looked at the man lying under him.  
  
"Don't take them off," Ruki said breathlessly. "I want to feel the leather against my skin as you fuck me."  
  
Even though the pants felt a little tight and uncomfortable, Ruki's words and suggestion sounded really erotic. The lead guitarist complied and simply freed his hard cock through the open zipper.  
  
The vocalist gave a small nod and then Uruha was inside him. He gave him a bit of time to adjust, planting soft kisses on his eyelids, nose and cheeks to soothe him. When Ruki pulled him closer, Uruha took that as his cue to start moving. The shorter man met him thrust for thrust, moving his hips and matching his rhythm.  
  
Uruha had to admit that there was something very interesting in fucking Ruki like this, fully dressed below the waist. He couldn't help but wonder how it must be to feel leather against your skin. Judging from Ruki's face and vocal appreciation, it must feel quite good.  
  
Uruha's thrusts began to turn more frantic and erratic, and Ruki started clawing on his back and getting more and more vocal. The taller man took the other's hard member in his hand, stroking him to completion as he felt his own climax approaching.  
  
"Ahhh U-Uru!" Ruki screamed and released between their bodies and on Uruha's hand. As the guitarist saw his lover fall apart in the seams from the pleasure, he came too, releasing his seed inside the other and nearly collapsing on top of him.  
  
All that could be heard in the silent house for a while was their heavy breathing. Uruha rolled to the side, lying next to his lover and stroking his hair. Ruki took his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles; he then let Uruha's hand fall on his chest, Uruha feeling how fast the other's heart was beating. Just like his.  
  
"Fuck, this was great," Ruki panted.  
  
"Yeah," Uruha agreed. "I love you, Ru."  
  
"I love you too, babe," the vocalist said, smiling. After a while he added, "I do miss seeing you in shorts, though."


End file.
